


合一

by FMS318



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 上下级关系, 初拆
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMS318/pseuds/FMS318
Summary: 擎天柱×警车提及上下级关系、 初拆  请自行避雷





	合一

“Prime…您这是…？”终于察觉到什么也没有发生，警车抬起头声音不稳地发问，他的光镜是暗的，表情是迷离的。他不再是个老练的副官了，他现在更像误入声色场所的学生。

“你一定以为我要吻你吧。但是那样根本不够…我要更多更多…”身强力壮的领袖把黑白的机体抱到自己膝盖上，让他低头看进自己的光镜。

警车沉默着许可他的所有动作。擎天柱注意到黑白相间的翅膀弧度明显地晃动一下，然后以肉眼可见的方式僵硬地停在空中。他可能害羞了，也可能只是惊讶，感情经历也并不丰富的大卡车想。这个时候是不是该说些什么？但是汽车人领袖可从来不爱看《钴事会》或者《回家的诱惑》，他为数不多的情话储备都来源于课本上的诗歌和散文。他有些笨拙地安抚说：“我有没有说过，你长得很英俊…你很美。”的确，在那些装甲车、坦克和改装得颇为狰狞的小型车当中，警车显得文质彬彬，甚至有些纤弱。

被夸赞的小汽车张了张口好像想要说话，但是擎天柱没有给他机会：“这不是普通人眼中所见的赏心悦目的美…这是独独属于你的美。我希望你能够知道，你令我着迷。”

“...！”警车惊讶于擎天柱式一本正经的告白。领袖鲜少用复杂的词汇，可是他的表情、他的声音总是能让所有平凡普通的字句变得深情。他在这样热烈的感情面前显得如此单薄，他所能做的只有献上自己的双唇，好缓解领袖燃烧的欲火。甚少主动的副官甚至不清楚那算不算是吻，他只是羞怯、紧张地把唇贴上对方，然后又缠绵不舍地离开。那种感觉是柔软的、却又有些粗糙…就算只是这样的触碰，也让他激动得快要宕机。

擎天柱轻轻笑了笑，好像在赞许他难得的主动。他伸出蓝色的大手扶住白色的头雕，推进深入另一个吻，缓缓摩擦彼此的唇，感受到警车紧张得微微翕动，像害怕，又像抗拒。

“别怕，我又不会吃了你:-)” 他突发奇想通过内线给对方发过去一条消息。

“…？！”性格冷静的战术家明显愣了一愣，这还是他所熟知和尊敬的prime吗…原来他也会调情，也会用颜文字开玩笑。他过于习惯仰望擎天柱，时常忽略对方其实也是有情有欲的赛博坦人。他的任务就是服从命令…所以这个时候他也应当照做，尽他所能地向深爱已久的对象表达真实的情感。他鼓起勇气跟着节奏动作，舌尖小心翼翼探出嘴唇舔上对方。擎天柱很快更加热烈地回应，缓慢温柔地侵入他的口腔，引导他的舌头。唇齿相接的感觉过于亲密，还伴随着黏腻的水声，他感觉自己整个系统都要过热了…彼此风扇轰鸣的声音震耳欲聋。一吻罢了，他害羞地把头埋进对方的颈窝：“您还是那么强硬…”

“只是对你罢了。你知道吗？在你面前我总觉得无法控制自己。”

警车实在不知道要以什么样的话语回应好，那可是位高权重、一言九鼎的擎天柱啊，他留给所有人稳重可靠的印象，却给自己无限的激情和爱慕。事已至此，他已经很清楚地知道对方要向他身上索取什么…或者可以说，想要同等地给予他什么。虽然他从没有过经验，虽然一切来得都太突然，但是奇异地，长于逻辑和理性的副官决定为了情感做点什么不一样的事。

“在我这里您不需要控制自己…”他稍稍起身，好让自己能够摸索到重卡的对接面板。

“...”擎天柱沉默着，用他特有的、深情而又急切的目光慢慢抚触恋人的每一根线条。在之前的相处中，他从来没有提出过更进一步的要求，因为他知道警车的性格慢热。领袖原本以为，他们得再花几十个周期才能走到那一步呢…

计算狂魔慢吞吞地告诉他：“实际上，根据我的演算，您渴望这种事情的可能性超过80％…而我，也并不讨厌…”他没等（被发现了自己想法而）有点尴尬的擎天柱回答，就啪嗒一声解开了对方胯部的暗扣。

擎天柱明显有点吃惊：“你是怎么…”找到我的暗扣的？

先前还一直处于弱势的副手带着小小的得意回答：“救护车那里有所有机型的3D构造图。”他并不只会逆来顺受而已，在他严谨精密的恋爱观中，相爱的两人应当互相“理解”。

“败给你了啊…”擎天柱帮着他叮叮哐哐拆下自己的胯部装甲。他的…小擎天柱好像还没有反应的样子，虽然尺寸仍然可观。警车依旧带着那种含蓄而又骄傲的神情说道：“这里开始，您就先交给我吧…”他修长好看的手有些费力地握住柱身，开始慢慢撸动，同时他稍显笨拙地再次献上自己的吻。他的学习能力很强……擎天柱不合时宜地想，副官在接吻技巧方面明显比刚才有了进步。他只走神了一刻，就又投入了这个吻，大手也开始不老实起来。警车后背的线条如此流畅、如此性感，他常常盯着那对门翼看得出了神，如今他终于得到机会把那些柔软的线条握在手里。

门翼是警车全身上下除了对接部件最敏感的器官。电流迅速游走，黑白的战术家不得不断开缠绵的吻张口呻吟，还不忘保持手上的动作。渐渐地，他也被点燃起来，隐隐约约地只想要和眼前人合为一体，用身体表达自己炽热的芯情。虽然……他还不是特别熟悉具体的过程，但是他对自己的记忆力还是颇有自信，教学录像带上的每一个步骤他都记得清清楚楚。雪白的手在已经坚挺起来的输出管上停下，接着美妙的副官用另一只手解开自己的装甲暗扣。

在擎天柱反应过来之前，他的输出管就被一只手扶着固定住，然后是一片美好得难以置信的包裹——人前沉默冷淡、不苟言笑的警车正缓缓引导着他进入自己崭新的接口……通道紧致得出乎意料，强烈的快感侵袭他的处理器。好在领袖并非一般机，抽插的欲望还没有冲昏他的头脑，因为……

“警车，你是不是……啊……还没有给自己做润滑……？”擎天柱艰难地从理性和兽性的缝隙里发出自己的声音。他进入的时候明显感觉得到摩擦的干涩，猜想对警车而言那一定会很疼。

“嗯、嗯啊，润滑…？我不知道…我从来…从来没有用过那里…啊…”不会吧，录像带上没有说啊！警车慌乱地小口喘着气，显然那巨大的入侵物让他疼得不行，清洗液在眼眶打转。看上去，他的处理器已经濒临混乱。

知道对方现在太紧张，未经人事的机体也连带无法放松，擎天柱强行压下所有动作的欲望，温柔地安抚：“我知道，警车，你放松，不要太紧张，我在这里，我不会让你受伤的，好吗？听我的话，打开你的子目录，找到润滑系统，这样我们才能继续下去……”他说完又在那微微颤抖的唇上吻了一下。

“嗯…是……”黑白副官带着小小的哭腔点点头，尽力配合对方放松身体。他在子目录里找了半天才终于找到润滑系统的控制开关，但是就算有了润滑，没有使用过的对接通道仍然紧窄得叫人窒息。知道除了等待没有别的办法，擎天柱体贴地吻去警车眼角的清洗液，大手游走在他身体上，试图触碰那些能让他注意力分散的敏感处。

他的确没有多少经验，他只是凭借对伴侣的爱惜和机体深处的本能在行动…或许他的确天赋异禀。警车对胸甲上小心翼翼的揉捏报以动情的呻吟，而当擎天柱把目标转向精巧脆弱的门翼，他喘得像是快要窒息一般，虽然赛博坦人并不需要呼吸。机体深处那种突如其来的冲动终于暂时控制了他，让擎天柱理所应当一般把手指塞进那张柔软温热的口。警车对这突然的侵入并没有表现出排斥，相反他非常顺从地尽数接纳，舔舐、吸吮。他的眼里是忠诚和爱慕，他极其色情地做那个动作，含蓄地表示自己的欲望。他感到自己变得更湿了，抗拒的身体慢慢打开，于是他试着上下动了动，虽然还是疼，但是已经并不夸张。

“啊…警车，你已经……”擎天柱扶着他的腰作为缓冲，还是担心副官小巧的的身体无法承受。

他的恋人肯定地点点头：“是的，请别再担心了……”通道深处开始源源不断地自动分泌润滑，下身满胀的感觉也让他满足。身材姣好的小汽车小心地扶着重卡宽厚的肩膀，开始运动，同时不断地调整着角度，方便输出管的进出。在这个阶段他还没办法感受到快感，传感点的激活需要时间。但是他仍旧耐心地、有节奏地吞吐那根颇为狰狞的巨物，因为即便只是和领袖身体相接这个想法，就足够让他兴奋。

他不知道的是，自己努力中带着无助的模样在擎天柱眼里看来也是同样地诱人……他劲瘦的腰身在动作中毫不掩饰地显现，丰满的胸甲又何尝不是对视觉的刺激。他精致小巧的、从没使用过的接口容纳着坚硬温热的输出管，过多的润滑液随抽插溢出边缘。擎天柱第一次不知道自己下一步该做什么…他想碰他，好好地疼爱他，又想要以小小的强制征服他，看他彻底无助的样子。所爱之人的身体是那样美好，他简直要对禁果的滋味上瘾。

另一边，警车终于在偶然之间触碰到最让自己动情的一点。他再也控制不住地叫了一声，不由自主地软了身子。虽然他很快就恢复了一贯的镇定，开始计算合适的角度，但是他刚才的模样早已被擎天柱收进眼底。领袖再一次地爱抚着他的全身，好像试图通过那些微弱的电流告诉他他有多么好：“警车，要不要……让我来？”

“…哈啊……可以的话……”副官光镜闪烁着，欲拒还迎。

擎天柱握住他的腰尝试着顶了一下：“……刚才……是这里吗？”

“…啊……！”警车咬紧了下唇，试图抑制更多的呻吟。传感点被压过的快感如此清晰，全身好像要一起熔化了。“是…是的……那样…很舒服……”他喘着，低头看着深爱的汽车人。

“…那…啊…全部都交给我吧。”擎天柱终于取得了主动，开始温柔又不失力度地抽插，带着被压抑许久的渴望占有心爱已久的汽车人。警车眼神迷离、咬唇喘息的样子是多么地美，多么地诱惑…他简直快要无法控制自己，可是芯里的爱意又快要满溢出来，让他不忍伤到他一毫一分。

警车的身体随着他的动作小小地颠簸，呻吟和喘息也被冲撞得支离破碎。这不是他所熟知的感觉，平衡系统、润滑系统和其他各种乱七八糟的模块都在发出不同程度的警告，而且他不用想也能够知道自己承受抽插的地方已经变成怎样不堪的样子，但是……对接的快乐和美好没有给这个强迫症兼洁癖留下整理的空间。注重形象的副官唯一能做到的，就是在灭顶的极乐中尽力克制自己的声音，仿佛这样就能保护自己可怜的最后一点点羞耻芯。他总觉得自己会因为过度的兴奋和满足大喊出声，那是他朝思暮想的人，他们在用机体诉说对彼此的爱…他害怕自己的失控破坏这完美的时刻。

擎天柱看起来倒是不怎么完美主义。“警车…不要忍着…让我听听…啊…你的声音。”领袖稍稍放缓了进攻的节奏，下达命令。他的副官无论什么样子都是那么诱人。

“嗯…不行…啊啊…我不要…” 警车羞得声音都变了，那种声音…那种声音怎么能被Prime听到。擎天柱会笑他？会嫌弃他？会觉得这个看上去可靠的副官原来也不过是个淫荡的机体而已？可怜的猎物慌乱地摇头，他才不要。

“你在违抗我的…命令。你知道…违抗命令会有怎么样的惩罚吗？”欲擒故纵的办法永远奏效，指挥官凑近他的接收器小小地威胁：“我可要拔出来喽？”他辅以撤退的动作，握紧面前的细腰好像要把他抽离。

极度敏感的内壁突然失去了可吸附之物，很快开始缓慢却坚定地闭合，那些似激活又未激活的节点彼此贴合着、磨蹭着，润滑液也因为重力开始往下流淌，酥痒难耐的感觉简直要叫他哭出来。最终机体的本能战胜了羞耻，警车又一次把头搁在擎天柱的颈窝：“…请您、请您不要这样惩罚…哈啊…我会照做的…”他迫不得已放任自己喊叫出声，带着难耐的欲望和唯有强烈的融合才能纾解的痛苦…其实他的声音很色情。

新一轮的插入简直激烈得让他无所适从，仿佛全身的感官都集中在那个小小的接口上。他已经没了力气，只能靠重卡的撑持勉强承受冲撞，那根粗壮的输出管一次一次顶上他最脆弱敏感的地方，每一次都带来犹如绝顶般的快感，但是又很快地抽出，不让他轻易地过载。警车管不得那么多了，用尽力气软软地在擎天柱接收器边要求：“请…请您再用力一些…啊…嗯啊…”

“哈啊…警车…要到了吗？”擎天柱断断续续地问他，副官迷人的模样让他也无法长久地支持。他扶着那可爱的腰臀，愈发用力地冲撞，丝毫不理睬两人的液体沾湿了下身。能够和自己最为珍视的汽车人一起过载，简直就如同梦幻一样，过于幸福。

“喊我的名字…”一切的最后，擎天柱合上光镜，隐忍着等待高潮的到来。

身下的运动越来越快，所有积压的快感终于一起爆发带来销魂蚀骨的过载，警车尽他全力地服从那简洁的指令，喊叫出声：“Prime…prime…！”高潮中的对接通道本能地不停抽吸，即便是领袖也没有办法再克制了，在最后几下重重的冲撞之后，他低喘着把积蓄已久的繁殖液通通射进那紧致湿热的深处。这对相爱的人，终于以这种炙热而又忘我的方式，确认了彼此忠诚而永不泯灭的羁绊。

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎写 欢迎捉虫


End file.
